poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Human Fluttershy/Diesel confronts Sunset
This is how meeting Human Fluttershy and Diesel confronts Sunset goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. and the others heard a voice Human Fluttershy: Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you and Sunset had dropped it. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, guys. I hear something. Cody Fairbrother: Well, my friend and I DID! I was about to get it for Sunset until you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Human Fluttershy: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you or Sunset ether. Cody Fairbrother: Excuse me!? Human Fluttershy: N-n-nothing... Cody Fairbrother: Just like Sunset told me. It's as good as mine and Sunset's, and you know it. You really ARE pathetic. It is no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. Twilight Sparkle: You go do it, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Cody How dare of you to speak to her that way! heard Ryan's voice then turns around to see him Cody Fairbrother: What did you say? Ryan F-Freeman: I said, "How dare of you to speak to her that way!" and Cody stare at each other then Cody smirks Cody Fairbrother: Oh. You must be new here. Ryan on the nose Ryan F-Freeman: muffled Oh. My poor nose. Cody Fairbrother: My friend and I can speak to anyone any way we want. Ryan F-Freeman: muffled I hope Sunset is not here. Ryan notice Sunset and she follows Cody, mouthing "It's true." Crash Bandicoot: Who is that chap with the girl? Human Fluttershy: I can't believe you guys just did that. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean? I can't just stand there like an idiot. Human Fluttershy: Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody Fairbrother?! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer!? and Twilight watch as she and Cody disappear around a corner Human Fluttershy: You've heard of them? Ryan F-Freeman: Might have. Twilight Sparkle: Sort of... Human Fluttershy: I don't think I've seen you guys before. Did you transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Ryan F-Freeman: Ummm. Uh... Yes. Another.... chuckles school. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight. This is my boyfriend Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. This is my girlfriend Meg Griffin. But, you could call me Ryan. Human Fluttershy: quietly I'm Fluttershy. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry. What is your name again? Human Fluttershy: quieter It's Fluttershy. Human Henry: over Sorry about that. She's just a little shy, that's all. Ryan F-Freeman: Henry? Good to see you buddy. It sounds like she is saying Fluttershy. Crash Bandicoot: What's the matter with you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I'm so calm that Cody and Sunset didn't reconise us. Human Fluttershy: Oh look. Another friend. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Me? Human Fluttershy: Yes. You must be Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. That's me. How did Cody became friends with Sunset Shimmer here? Human Fluttershy: Well, Crash. My friend Rigby saw them become friends. Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you're thinking. Cue the super-wavy flashback effect! scene changes into Human Fluttershy and Rigby (EG) watching the sky and playing with Human Fluttershy's pets Rigby (EG): Your pets are so cool and cute, Fluttershy. Human Fluttershy: Yes, Rigby. At least Mordecai is with you. (EG) nods then Twilight's crown comes out of the portal Rigby (EG): What's this? Fluttershy picks up Twilight's crown Rigby (EG): You should take this to Principle Celestia. Fluttershy nods and goes to find her Rigby (EG): I don't know how do things get any worse? the portal starts to fizz then Human Rigby moves to the side and Sunset and Cody comes out Cody Fairbrother: dizzy I won't let you... get away... friend. Sunset Shimmer: Friend? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? Did you see me in... wait. What happened to you? Sunset Shimmer: I'm a human. And so are you. Cody Fairbrother: at his hoofs but finds out that they're hands Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!his mouth looks at his hand and his fingers wiggle. He starts to panic and breath in and out Rigby (EG): What's got into him? Sunset Shimmer: Cody, please, calm down. Rigby (EG): Cody? Who's he? Cody Fairbrother: Me. sighs What.... does the rest of me look like? Sunset Shimmer: Like you. Only, not the pony you. Your muzzle is small like mine. Cody Fairbrother: My muzzle? panics Rigby (EG): Cody's mouth Is that chap going to scream again? Sunset shakes her head for no Rigby (EG): It's ok, chap. I'm Rigby. Who are you and where did you come from? Cody Fairbrother: I'm Cody Fairbrother. A student of Princess Celestia and Sunset's friend. Sunset and I come from a world called Equestria where it's inhabited by ponies and other kinds. Rigby (EG): Wow. What clothes are you wearing? Cody Fairbrother: Uh, I'm wearing Sunset's male outfit. Mordecai (EG): Rigby did notice that, Cody. Can you stand? does and his legs shake Rigby (EG): Let me help you. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. At least Sunset is my friend and I don't have her personality. Sunset Shimmer: But, Cody. You can be like me. Cody Fairbrother: I do!? How? Sunset Shimmer: You just followed me here. Join me, Cody, and together we could have everyone bow to our will. Cody Fairbrother: mind Is she serious? How am I friends with her? She is nice and all, but she has no way if Ryan is to find out about her plan. I think I will do this. Sunset Shimmer: So. What's your answer? Cody Fairbrother: Uh, I think... I will join you. My friend. Sunset Shimmer: That's my best friend. Rigby (EG): You'll do your best, Cody. and Sunset smile Mordecai (EG): You think Cody gets a reputation like you, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Rigby (EG): My friend and I will vote for you and Cody for the Fall Formal. hugs Rigby (EG) and go with Sunset. Flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: I think that's I can do for this. nods Crash Bandicoot: What outfit does Ryan got, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's his EG outfit. Matau T. Monkey: What does it look like, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's my version of Dusk Shine's EG form's outfit. Meg Griffin: I'm still the same. Fluttershy notice Matau and Spike Human Fluttershy: Oh, my! Who are you? Matau T. Monkey: Uhh. I'm Matau. We have met before. Crash Bandicoot: Uh. Yeah. I'm Crash. Did you see something like a crown like Ryan? Ryan Show her your crown. shows her his crown Twilight Sparkle: You think it's like the one you found? Human Fluttershy: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts